


Veronica Who?

by Hemmuttage



Category: Archie Andrews - Fandom, Betty Cooper - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Joarchie, LGBT - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, bisexual - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmuttage/pseuds/Hemmuttage
Summary: Takes place during Riverdale episode 3x05 but my version of the ending of that episode and the rest of the season.





	Veronica Who?

It was almost time for me to fight again for the day and I was seriously over it but if it meant keeping Joaquin and the other guys safe I'd do it in a heartbeat. Joaquin was currently wrapping my hands after this whole week of trying to escape and Veronica making promises she couldn't guarantee and I didn't know why she was holding on to us so badly. I tried to end things with her peacefully and she refused and then I had to go ahead and have sex with her yesterday and I didn't even want to. I love Ronnie but something just doesn't feel right anymore I guess the feelings I once had for her vanished. Of course, they were still there but something was missing.

"Hey, Joaquin, you with me?" I ask him and he takes a look at me and before I know it he's kissing I hadn't comprehended what was going on until I pushed away from him and stared at him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I say to him and he takes a deep breath and it's silence nothing happening I look to his hands and he's gripping them and I looked him in the eyes. Those blue eyes that were as blue as an ocean I guess I could see why people found him attractive and for some reason, I was starting to. I placed my hand on my lips and then he just keeps staring at me.

"I'm sorry Archie," he says and turns to leave but I grab him by the arm and he turned to look at me and the next thing that happened felt like something out of a movie. I kissed him and he kissed me back I then threw my shirt off and pushed him towards the lockers.

"Archie I-" he begins to say but I cut him off.

"Don't talk just roll with it?" I say to him and we proceeded to make out and he took his shirt off and began to kiss my body I never in a million years ever imagined this happening to me. I then began to slide off my pants and it was just me in my boxers and Joaquin kissing my torso and I was okay with it. I then began to kiss his neck and he then began to get lower and lower. He then looked to me and I just nodded as he began to slide my bowers off and then placed his lips on my throbbing dick. I wanted him so badly nothing in this world could ruin this moment it was just him and I. I then gave him one more kiss before letting him suck me off.

"Archie?" a voice said and I turned around and it was Veronica.


End file.
